the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Brave Red (Redd White)
"Can't you hear him? Sure he tends to be helpful, but then there are times where he just goes on and on, and on and on! 'I'll be as nutty as him if this keeps up! M-Maybe I already am?!'' "The User" 'Personality HE'S A FUTURE TRAIN WRECK WAITING TO HAPPEN GET AWAY FROM HI- I mean, Redd was the kind of kid who watched Super Hero shows when he was little, grewing up wanting to be one, and ended up a young man still wanting to be one. Except now he's actually getting somewhere with it. Redd refuses to call himself a "Hero", however, as he does not feel he can ever live up to the larger than life heroes we once idolized. He does still follow after their example, permitted reason allows it. One of the things that seperate Redd from his old role models is the fact unlike them, he's far more willing to kill The Son of a Bitch™ rather than let them continue their rampage of unjustifiable wrong doings and/or destruction. However, that brings up another point, the point that Redd himself understands that sometimes you have to break some rules, as well as some spines, to further good's own agenda. As a side note before we head into this next part, Redd likes to collect both pre-drop and post-drop merchandise relating to mechanical things, mostly mecha. (Shocker.) He has a 1/8 Fate T. Harlaown figure from Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force hidden somewhere in his quarters, I'm bringing this up because of the fact no one but him is to touch it, ''do you understand? ''That somehow actually leads into the fact he prefers more mostly noble, good hearted, marriageable women who actually do something about the mess in the world, I just don't exactly know how. I always thought it meant don't touch his stuff without permission, however. Oh yeah, ''he despises the PURE CANCEROUS and insulting practice and existence of, drum roll please, Magic. ''Reality Warping in generally, really. He has a large conservationist air about him, grass should be green and need clean water, rich soil, and get plenty of sunlight, meat eaters will eat plant eaters, plant eaters will eat plants, plants will "eat" the decompossed remains of the two formers, and that three headed, rainbow breathing, cat bear lizard thing over there that shits candy canes and exists in 44 planes that don't exist, ''shouldn't exist. ''Please don't violate the Space Time continuum, this isn't one of those degenerative rape doujins, and I hope to god it never is. Of course, this also brings up the issue of nanites, cyborgs, and clones. He doesn't like them, and there is a huge "negative value" assigned to these things by him, but it is possible for them to gain counter merits to bring his opinion of them out of the negative. The irony is he has, and will, gain the properties of both. Although we aren't sure how his nanites worked, or if they are even still in him. From how he tends to talk as if they modified his genetic structure, double checked to make sure they did it right, packed their bags, and took the first flight out to Denver. Do not harm children around him, unless they are very much so little pieces of shit, you do not want papa bear's fury.'' Again you do not want papa bear's fury, you may think you do, but I assure you that you don't. ''If there is one thing he has learned and drilled into his noggin' it is those who enjoy the suffering of children must die in holy, sin obliterating fire by order of both Jesus Christ & The Buddha. Or something like that. Appearance 'Relations & Allies' "The Suit" 'Suit Crunch' The BR-03M Combat Uniform is a variant of the BR-03S Combat Uniform, and is used by the non-command members of "Wraith Team". However, we aren't talking about the Wingmen Wraiths (or the Wraiths in general), we are talking about their Outfits. Which will proceed to do now that we have that origin material out of the way. The Uniform is made entirely around the concepts of "What if we made a Human Gundam?" and "What if we made a Human Valkryie?", essentially being the love child of the two. However the original designer (Who himself wears the BR-03S version.), didin't want a straight up armour, instead opting for something more... Well, like clothing. God he loved (-and still loves) Colourful Uniforms. To fufill its purpose of making the wearer a Gundam and Valkyrie's love child it has several "layers" to its design, as well as a multitude of hardpoints and vernier thrusters. The overall thrust and maneuvering, are done via "EM Verniers" installed in numerous nooks and crannies all over the Combat Uniform. Their "effect" appears to be a combination of a glow and particle spread, both coloured like Maize for some reason. The Shoulder Pads pop up infact, to reveal shoulder verniers to assist quick boosting. It should be noted the effects of the EM Drive, and its EM Verniers, are safe to Humans as far as we know. It should be noted the voice inside Redd's head says they are "Understanding Particles" and will cause overpowering "UNDERSTANDING" if exposure to their effects to regular. Keep in mind this version of BR-03M has been modified to perform its duty while worn by a Human (or Mostly Human) user. Apparently the original versions are made for something... Above Humans. "Beings superior to humans in power and intelligence, more content with their lives and desire to pursue sensual pleasure far less, and have a sense of honour & justice that tends to go about things differently than you may expect a Human Being to have.". That last bit may come back to bite us in the ass or save our asses later, but I assure you it will almost certainly be indirectly. The voice in Redd's head does tend to screw with him from time to time, but its fooling around has been harmless so far. For now Redd should think about not listening to the voice inside his head, it tends to be helpful, but we think it may not be exactly healthy for him. Gallery Ear Module (Redd).png|Ear Module (Redd) Variant Vastall (Alva, Sword).png|Variant Vastall (Alva, Arming) Extra & Notes *Due to his personal colour scheme, it is possible he regularly gets mistaken for a Medic from Green Initiative. *It is more than likely that he semi-regularly slides between working for Green Initiative and Moqaddas, due to his beliefs and principles. *The voice inside his head is both a shout to and most likely is a another character, from outside of the Power Armour CYOA Universe. **The voice randomly claims it is a Gundam at varying intervals, as well as a Ghost, a Fae, and a Deva. It also complains about not being allowed into the Power Armour CYOA directly, as it doesn't really seem to be allowed any where now a days.